


"We Bonded" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 11)

by czeegers



Series: Gail & Holly: Still Hearts Beat - Issue 1 [12]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail and Holly: Still Hearts Beat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czeegers/pseuds/czeegers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 11 - "We Bonded" - Can Gail and Herc get a long without getting in trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We Bonded" (Issue 1 | Chapter 1 | Page 11)

[ ](http://31.media.tumblr.com/30a009e0f487669c95f93bed2de7ba3e/tumblr_nfhvg2V74t1qid5pzo1_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Rookie Blue (and/or other imagery that may be used in the creation of this comic). No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
